Change of Heart
by Ameyoke
Summary: A separate telling of episode 10. Megumi saves Natsuno and is purged by Tatsumi as a result. What will happen to her? It's up to you as Natsuno! 3 separate endings! 2 endings currently posted. Mostly NatsunoxMegumi.
1. The Fork in Fate

**Change of Heart**

It was the fall night when everything went wrong. Natsuno started to wheel home his bicycle from his investigation, when a man named Tatsumi introduced him to someone he didn't exactly want to see. Megumi Shimizu, now a shiki, creeped towards Natsuno Yuuki.

"Please understand, Yuuki-kun... It's better to do it to someone I know..." Megumi's fangs glared, and Natsuno tried to step back. Without interruption, Megumi grabbed onto his arm and hugged him tight.

"Shimizu...?"

"Now! Run!" She pushed him ahead and ran alongside him.

"Like I'd let you!" Tatsumi shot a burst of blue energy through his palm and it hit Megumi's heart. She began to bleed.

"Aaaah!" She cried, suffocating.

"Shimizu!" Natsuno lugged her onto his back and continued running.

"Che. They got away." Tatsumi clicked his tongue. "Oh well. Megumi's going to die soon anyway."

Back at Natsuno's house, his parents were already asleep. Natsuno with Megumi on his back, placed the dying girl on a blanket, not caring that her red blood was staining the linens or his shirt.

"Megumi! Why the crap did you do that?" Natsuno barked at her, desperate for an answer. Her eyes, now returned to normal, looked up at Natsuno and smiled weakly.

"I... Was so selfish... All I wanted was to see you again... So I became a Shiki, and started the epidemic..."

"Everyone has a want to live. If you had died then, then someone else would have-"

"No... It was my fault... Because of my greed, so many people..." Tears dripped from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yuuki-kun... I killed Tohru..."

"...It's OK. I think that being a creature of the night makes your feelings of hate crazy." Natsuno tried to tie a bandage around her torso, trying to ignore her body which used to be very beautiful as a human.

"That won't work... He purged me... I'm going to die either way..."

"I still have to try." He tried to soak up the blood that dripped from her broken heart.

"Yuuki-kun... Why are you trying so hard for me...?"

"What?"

"You ignored me... Didn't attend my funeral... Ripped up my letter... Dug up my grave..." She listed off the cruel things that he had done to her. "Why...?"

"...I ignored you because I didn't want to get close to anyone. I didn't attend because we weren't close. I ripped up your letter to try and forget you, because you weren't coming back. I dug up your grave to try and see if you had become a vampire." He whispered into the night air, not proud of his actions.

"Oh..." She said weakly. "I see..."

"Shimizu, I could ask you the same thing." He tied the bandage to finish the first aid. "Why did you save me, after all I did to you?"

"...You know why. Because... I love you, Yuuki-kun." Her eyes filled with more tears as she tried to speak these words with all her breath.

"...Stupid." He held his head in his hand and gritted his teeth.

Natsuno Yuuki has a great decision to make. He can let this girl die, which is the outcome that Megumi herself has expected. His other choice is to try and rehabilitate Megumi. But Megumi has died once before... It might be all in vain. Also, she might lead the other shiki right to him, and invite them into his household. Now... Natsuno Yuuki... What will you choose?

A) Be an asshole and kick her out

B) Be with Megumi in her last moments

Take the risk and try to cure Megumi.

If you've chosen A, please change to Ending A for Asshole. If you've chosen B, flip the page to Ending B for Beloved. If you've chosen C, please go to Ending C for Cure.

* * *

I've always wanted to do a multiple-ending story. When I saw the new Shiki episode, instead of getting mad at Natsuno for once, I got mad at Megumi for the first time. So I was thinking... Maybe she didn't want to kill him. Maybe she was intending to... And that's when the idea for this story came up. Honestly, I hate horror. I'm surprised I've kept up more with this than some other anime that's going on this season... Like Asobi ni Iku Yo! ...OK, no big-boobed alien chicks for me. I had enough of that when I read Dears. So anyway, I really wanted to write my interpretation of the novel. This will never come true, because I can tell you right now, Megumi is going to be killed off (again). Also, I have no idea, but for some reason, I have more of an attraction to Dr. Ozaki than Natsuno (SHOCKER). Natsuno's just an insensitive jerk, there's no depth to him (UGH, MY PARENTS NEVER GOT MARRIED. AND THEY LIVE TOGETHER. HAPPILY. WITH ME. I'M SO UNFORTUNATE. Oh my God, shut up!). Ozaki has ACTUAL REASONS for his slightly dark demeanor. Still it's weird... I don't like facial hair, older men, or smokers. WHY DO I LIKE HIM? Maybe it's his voice...


	2. Ending A: Asshole

**Natsuno: Biggest Asshole EVER**

"Megumi... Get out of here."

"What...?" She coughed up a whisper.

"You're going to bring misfortune to my family. You're setting up a trap."

"What are you talking about, Yuuki-kun...?"

"You're going to lead the other Shiki to my house with your scent. Not to mention you're getting blood on my linens." Natsuno shook off his sleeve.

"Yuuki-kun..." Megumi sobbed. Natsuno picked her up by the arms and tossed her into the woods like yesterdays' compost.

"You think I'd forgive you that easily for killing Tohru?" He yelled at her, his eyes filled with hate. "A sorry won't do it!"

"...I'm sorry..." She repeated to him.

"Leave this world. Forever." Natsuno walked off the scene, leaving a tear-dripping Megumi to bleed to death.

"Hi there, Megumi-chan." A familiar, friendly yet scary voice approached the still barely living Megumi. She looked at the figure with her blurry eyes.

"No...!" Megumi's eyes widened, a cold sweat broke on her body. "Stay away...!"

"You think you can betray us and get away so easily? You'll die in a few minutes with those wounds, but... How about we make things more interesting...?" He smirked and called forth all the other shiki. They cackled, looking at the meat.

"No...!" She started to make a blood-curdling scream. "NOOOOO!"

When Natsuno Yuuki came back the next week to check on her corpse, all that remained were scraps from her dress, and a few bones, splintered and stained with blood. He kicked some leaves and dirt over the remains, and walked back to his house. As he walked inside, he felt a sharp stab on his neck, and everything went black.

* * *

I made this ending as a tribute to my video I made about Natsuno's asshole behavior. The video is no longer there, because of stupid Youtube ignoring Fair Use laws. I wanted to make Natsuno his usual asshole self, while still fitting in with his previous reactions, and tasteful enough to fit into this horror story setting. HAHAHAHA, NATSUNO GOT SERVED~~~ Sorry, force of habit.


	3. Ending B: Beloved

**Farewell, My Beloved**

"Megumi… I'm sorry I couldn't do more…" He wrapped his arms tight around the bleeding Megumi. "Why…? Why did you have to save me…?"

"Yuuki-kun… This is good enough for me…" She lifted her weak arms around him. "I'm so happy right _now_… You're looking at me, talking to me… That's what matters." She stroked his hair softly. "Geez… This scene only showed up in my dreams… Your hair… It's so smooth and soft…" Megumi looked very happy as she felt his midnight-colored hair flow through her fingers. She lifted her lips gently to his and pressed against them. Natsuno was surprised at first, but then closed his eyes and reciprocated. As Megumi released her lips from his, she quietly closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Shimizu…?" Still holding her in his embrace, he grabbed her hand that she was stroking him with and pressed it with his. "Shimizu!" Natsuno tried to call out to her, to wake her from her slumber. However, she did not respond. There was no sleeping whisper that flowed from her mouth, and no pink in her face. "DAMMIT!" He yelled, not caring that he might wake his parents. He embraced Megumi's body tighter than before. "Why…? Why do I never notice what's important to me before it's gone?" Natsuno knew. The other girls at school hated him, but Megumi was the only one who saw through his cold antics. She still came by to check up on him, and always greeted him warmly.

"Yuuki-kun!" He heard her cheerful, life-filled voice call echo in his ears on the silent night.

"It's all their fault…" Natsuno placed Megumi on the blanket so she could rest her soul. "They started this… From Shimizu, to Tohru, to everyone else. "Megumi...!" He stood and clenched his fist, saying her first name. "Thank you for giving me the courage I needed. I _will_ avenge you!"

* * *

I wanted this ending to be bittersweet. Also, I didn't want to get Natsuno killed. So good job finding this ending! I'd have to say that this is the good ending, Ending A was the bad one and next chapter is the perfect!


End file.
